


Cloudy With a Chance of Science!

by psiten



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Kobato, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a True Story, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chemistry, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Weenie Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN WHICH Our Heroes Attempt a Lab Experiment, But Instead Explode A Table And Enjoy an Object Lesson About Health and Safety...</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She and Kazahaya were so lucky to have Kamui as their third lab partner! He wasn't good at chemistry, or math exactly, but he always remembered instructions word for word. Honestly, it'd never once made sense to her that Kamui had been left over at the end during lab partner picks. But their loss was her and Kazahaya's gain!</p>
</blockquote>Inspired by a <a href="http://kamuishiro.tumblr.com/post/118925876056/i-need-interaction-between-these-three-somewhere">couple of</a> <a href="http://kanade-nekozawa.tumblr.com/post/118927721229/better-yet-weenie-trio-modern-chemistry-class-au">tumblr posts</a> from kamuishiro and kanade-nekozawa, as well as my own high school chemistry class silliness. Thanks to the lovely <a href="http://vantasticmess.tumblr.com">vantasticmess</a> for looking it over and providing a summary!
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy With a Chance of Science!

     Lab days were Kobato's favorite days! They got to mix things together, and watch things happen, and it made all the sciency parts of science make sense for once -- not to mention that she got to talk to her bestest buddies about their boyfriends while said boyfriends were in music class on the other side of the building. They had to go out on a triple date once Kazahaya admitted he was dating Rikuou! And today she planned to get the dish on how much of Pirates of the Caribbean Kamui had actually watched last night before Fuuma distracted him, assuming she could get Kamui to stop blushing for two seconds. Remembering to learn things was easier when she was having fun like that. Sitting behind a desk listening to talks about compounds and balancing electrons and stuff always made her space out instead, even though Fai-sensei was one of the most interesting teachers in the school. She and Kazahaya had that in common, which is why they were so lucky to have Kamui as their third lab partner! He wasn't _good_ at chemistry, or math exactly, but he always remembered instructions word for word.

     Honestly, it'd never once made sense to her that Kamui had been left over at the end during lab partner picks. But everyone else's loss was her and Kazahaya's gain!

     "Okay, funnel clamped... now we pour ten CC's of vinegar into the solution."

     "Got it," Kazahaya said, picking up the bottle with his determined face on while Kobato chopped their... well, she didn't actually remember what they were adding in, exactly, but Kamui would know, and would tell her when to add it.

     Kamui, who picked up the graduated cylinder and handed it to Kazahaya. "Measure it first."

     "Oh. Right."

     Everything was going as smoothly as always, until Kobato looked up from chopping while Kamui was reviewing their instructions again to triple check his math. Something was happening with the funnel. She was pretty sure things didn't usually _happen_ in chemistry labs until after the funnel was gone.

     "Is it supposed to be making green smoke?" she whispered to Kamui.

     "It's doing what?" His head shot up and his eyes immediately turned into big, round marbles. "Uhh... I don't... that's not in the instructions, I don't think that's supposed to happen. I don't think."

     The three of them as one looked across the lab table to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran on the other side. No smoke there. Even though their own experiment only had a _little_ smoke, their classmates' didn't have any, and neither did anyone at any of the other tables.

     "Is it bad, though?" Kazahaya asked.

     "How the hell should I know?" Kamui hissed back. "It's not on the sheet!"

     Kazahaya was getting more tense every second, and had started hiding from the smoke behind his hands. Which was starting to come out thicker. "Maybe we should call Fai-sensei?"

     Kamui shook his head. "Oh no. He is _not_ going to use us as a 'learning opportunity for lab safety' ever again. No. We're going to--"

     "Oh!" Kobato clapped her hands and bounced to her toes. "Did we wash the funnel after last lab class?"

     "I'm pretty sure I washed it?" Kazahaya said. "I mean, I know we had wash up time, and there was water, and I had to do extra to get that spilled bleach up, but I _think_ \--"

     Kamui stuck his hand in front of Kazahaya's mouth. "He washed the funnel. Why?"

     "Because we were working with bleach last time! And Sayaka-sensei always told me while I was cleaning _never_ to mix the bleach stuff and the vinegar stuff because then it stopped being soap, and also it made chlorine! Chlorine is green, right?!"

     Kamui shrugged. "Maybe? I've never seen it. But, I mean, I think it's a gas?"

     Peeking around Kamui's hand, Kazahaya fluttered his big, tawny bunny eyes. "Does that mean chlorine is bad?"

     "I'm pretty sure it's a deadly poison!" Kobato chirped.

     "Oh," both boys said.

     Then all three of them took another look at their green-smoke-spewing funnel, with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran all blinking at it, too, and Kobato was pretty sure she wasn't the only one leaping over desks a split-second later. She kind of flailed and tripped over someone's backpack, but at least she wasn't next to the lab table anymore! Kazahaya was sprawled over about three different desks he'd knocked over next to Doumeki, Watanuki, and Himawari's lab table, and Kamui had landed in a crouch on top of Fai-sensei's filing cabinets.

     Oh no. Kamui was in a _stance_. She knew that stance.

     Before she could blink, Kamui was screaming, and the lab table was blowing up, while Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran stepped back (still fastening their filter masks, which now that Kobato thought of it would have been a really good idea! They'd had filter masks, too, before Kamui had blown up the lab table!) to avoid the flying debris.

     "Goodness, Kamui-san!" Tomoyo chuckled. "Was that really necessary?"

     "It's gone, isn't it?!"

     A long arm draped over Kobato's shoulder, and Fai-sensei whistled as he surveyed the scorch marks around the crater where the lab table used to be. "What's gone?" he pretend-whispered, loud enough for the entire class to hear. "Besides everything?"

     "There was chlorine," Kamui growled. Jumping down from the filing cabinet, he stalked over and crossed his arms. His very best furious snarl was all over his face. "One of the lab groups from another period must not have washed their equipment well enough, and there was still bleach on ours when we poured the vinegar. But it's gone now. We're all safe."

     "Hmmm." Fai-sensei gave a serious nod, then pushed the three of them to the front of the classroom. "Okay, everyone!" he called out. "Pay attention! Kamui-kun, Kazahaya-kun, and Kobato-chan have something to share with everyone about lab safety!" He picked up a test tube from his desk and poured two unlabeled liquids into it, which immediately burst into clouds of yellow, gross-smelling smoke. "If your experiment does something odd and you think you have a dangerous gas..."

     He handed Kazahaya the test tube and pushed her poor, panicking lab partner at the metal chimney in the corner of the room.

     "... _Walk_ with your materials directly to the ventilation hood. Put the materials under the hood, and press the red button to start the fan. That way, you'll save the class from potentially breathing noxious fumes _and_ prevent unnecessary property destruction! Right, Kamui-kun?"

     Kamui just glared. He probably wasn't going to say anything for the rest of the day that wasn't mumbled profanity.

     "Good," Fai-sensei finished with a smile. "I think we all learned something today. Now, who wants to go tell Headmistress Yuuko that she needs to get us a new lab table?"

     Kobato raised her hand. Between Kazahaya staring at the ventilation hood like it had saved his life, and Kamui looking like he'd rather blow up the rest of the lab than talk to anyone, she knew she had to volunteer. And it wasn't like Headmistress Yuuko would expect her to cover all the repair costs herself, right?

     Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I thought I'd share a tiny ficlet that happened last night while Chapter 10 of Let the Games Begin gets through the beta process (if I said anything identifiable about how unreasonable my day job has been recently, I'd probably get fired, so let's just say it's been a hard road while writing), but NEVER FEAR! I'm pretty sure Chapter 10 will be ready to go this weekend! In the meantime, enjoy some Horitsuba Gakuen fluff!


End file.
